


Alone

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's just moved to a new city, he doesn't know anyone yet so he's going to the cinema on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts), [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



"I am a grown up, I can go to the cinema alone," Jo says to his reflection. He's just moved to a new city for work and he doesn't know anyone yet but he really wants to see _Avengers: Age of Ultron_. Not that he had lots of friends back home but enough that he didn't have to do things alone.

By the time he's found the cinema he's just in time to catch the trailers, which means climbing in over everyone. After he's apologised to seven people and trodden on two handbags and someone else's feet with his giant feet he's finally made it to his seat. The seat next to him is empty so he stretches his legs, balancing his juice and popcorn on his lap.

It's the usual assortment of people at the cinema but he notices how everyone seems to be here with people, it appears no-one but him came alone.

 _Well, it's just me that's all alone. But I don't need anyone to watch a movie with. I'm going to be watching the movie the whole time._ Jo tries to reassure himself, although he's now increasingly concerned about how often he talks to himself in his own head.

It's just getting to the 'turn off your phone' bit when someone's coming along the row, the only seat left is the one next to him so he squishes out of the way. He feels awkward for just existing, for being so tall and in the way right now, but the guy gives him a nice smile. He's average height, blond hair and he'd guess blue eyes but it's hard to tell in the low light of the cinema. However all this is combined in a way to make a handsome man, stunning even, the sort of person who would always look good in photos.

Everyone's putting on the 3D glasses and when he does he notices the man in the seat next to him.

 _Damn, he looks good in those 3D glasses. How is that even possible_? _No-one looks good in them_!

Jo's trying not to stare at him but thankfully the film is starting and it gives him a nice distraction from the amazingly attractive man. It's all going fine until there's a big noisy action sequence, a chance to munch some popcorn without anyone hearing, and he offers some to the guy sitting next to him. It's habit more than anything, he'd always share with friends back home.

 _I've just offered a complete stranger some popcorn, what is wrong with me_?

Jo can't see the look in his eyes because of the glasses but there's a wry smile, the tiniest nod of appreciation before he helps himself to a handful of popcorn.

_Good… that makes this less awkward. I wasn't going to eat all of it anyway._

Each time there's a suitable opportunity Jo offers the guy next to him popcorn and he takes some. Earning him a little smile or a small nod of thanks and it carries on this way until all the popcorn is gone.

 _It's almost like being on a date…_ he thinks before blushing. He's just glad no-one can see his embarrassment in the dark cinema.

Then he feels something pressing against his arm. He tries to look out the corner of his eyes, so that it doesn't look like he's staring, and realises that the guy has placed his arm along the armrest as well. It's not really big enough for two but it's quite nice having him so close.

_You should move your arm. But it was there first so maybe it's ok. There can't be long left anyway, we're already up to the big fight at the end. It can just stay there, cosy next to him, that's not strange._

The end credits roll and people start to leave, he's going to wait for the post-credits bit that every Marvel film has and it'll save him having to clamber across people to get out.

They're up to the long list of people that do the special effects for the film and there's only him and the guy next to him left.

 _Must be a huge fan if he's staying until the very end. Looks like we have something in common_. A smile ripples across his face, amused by how things work out.

"So, who's your favourite avenger?" the guy asks. Jo's amazed that he's speaking to him but he's going to take this opportunity while he has it.

"Captain America. I like nice blond guys," Jo says as he looks him up and down, he's almost daring him to make a move, say something. When he doesn't say anything Jo starts to panic.

 _He's probably not even into guys_! _You’re just making him feel uncomfortable_!

"Who's your favourite avenger?" Jo asks. He has to say something just to break the silence. Jo's expecting him to say Black Widow after his chat-up attempt completely failed.

"Thor," he says with a big grin, "I like tall guys with a big hammer".

Jo's very aware that he's staring at his crotch, he's not hard, yet, but there's no easy way to hide the bulge even when he's not aroused. He watches the guy bite his lip in a teasing way. Jo can't believe that a guy like… _Fuck, I don't even know his name_!

 _It's now or never_! Jo still can't believe he's flirting with him. "I'm Jo, well, Jolyon but my friends call me Jo," he says with a sigh, he can't even manage that without tripping over his own words.

"Stoffel, but my friends call me Stoff," he smirks, mimicking Jo's awkward words. Stoffel's voice is so soft and calm that it sounds comforting rather than mocking.

Jo's trying to think of a witty reply when the film finally cuts to the post-credit scene. He's saved temporarily from death by embarrassment.

He's still trying to think of something to say when Stoffel turns to face him but before either of them can make their move someone coughs loudly from the front of the cinema. It's one of the staff, waiting for everyone to leave so they can clear up.

Stoffel gives a little flick of his head, it says _lets get out of here_ , so he grabs his coat and follows Stoffel out of the cinema, although he's not sure why he's doing it or what he hopes will actually happen.

They're both outside on the street, standing, fidgeting, neither wanting to leave yet but not knowing what to say. After a few minutes just staring at each other Stoffel makes his move, leaning in for a kiss, lips teasing briefly, but it's far too public a place for them to use tongues.

 _He must be interested, right_? _Just ask him for his number_! But before Jo's mind can put any of this into action Stoffel speaks.

"We should do this again," Stoffel says with a cheeky smile. "Same time, same place, next week?"

It's the first of many dates, they no longer have to go to the cinema alone or do anything alone ever again. And luckily every anniversary there seems to be a new Marvel film for them to see, together.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
